


Maybe You're Gonna Be The One

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Mostly Fluff, Post canon, School Dance, Spring Fling, set a few weeks after the last episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: After the premiere of Intergalactic Lust, Boring High School is back to being, well...boring. So there's nothing like a school dance to exacerbate feelings, cause some drama, and shake things up.Set a few weeks after the last episode, canon compliant, and Kate and Emaline's relationship is established.





	1. all the roads we have to walk are winding

**Author's Note:**

> hi my newest hyperfixation is Everything Sucks and I'm currently drowning in the sorrow of it being cancelled, so!! here we go here's the start of my firepst Kemaline fic I hope you all enjoy <3

“What are you doing here?” McQuaid asked hostilely, narrowing his eyes towards Emaline as she placed her tray next to Kate’s.

“I…want to sit here?” she replied, confused.

Kate placed a hand on Emaline’s arm as she sat down. “She can sit wherever she wants! Who are you to police her?” she fired back.

“We have a natural order here! It was disrupted enough when Luke invited you and Tyler invited Leslie, now an invitee is inviting someone else?!” the bespectacled boy exclaimed.

“Excuse me, a ‘natural order’? It's a lunch table with open seats that were allowed to take!” Kate scoffed.

“And I thought you were cool…” Emaline muttered under her breath.

“Whoa, okay, everyone take a deep breath,” Luke said, desperately trying to deescalate the rapidly building situation.

Everyone went silent, letting their anger simmer below the surface as they glared at each other.

“Um…so, anyone seen any good movies lately?” Tyler interjected awkwardly, hoping to start a pleasant conversation.

“Of course not, it's April, there's nothing good coming out now,” McQuaid said matter-of-factly.

Everyone went silent once more.

Kate leaned in close to Emaline and murmured something in her ear, causing her to giggle.

McQuaid cleared his throat.

“What is it?” the blonde asked, turning towards him, accusatory.

“If you have something to say, you can say it to the whole table,” McQuaid said, gesturing to everyone else.

“Maybe some things are better left unsaid,” Kate grumbled.

“Everybody! What's up with you guys today? Tyler’s the only person acting normal, what happened?” Luke exclaimed suddenly.

McQuaid, Kate, and Emaline looked down, embarrassed. Leslie chose the worst possible time to saunter up to the table and slide her lunch tray next to Tyler’s.

“Sorry,” McQuaid coughed.

“What's up guys?” Leslie asked cheerfully, not picking up on the vibes from the table.

“Everyone's acting really weird. Except for Luke. And me,” Tyler filled her in. She nodded thoughtfully, gazing across to Emaline and Kate.

“Yeah, sorry,” Kate mumbled.

“I'm not apologizing. It was McQuaid’s fault anyway,” Emaline said pointedly.

Luke opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of fighting and instead angrily took a bite of his sandwich.

“Okay. So…are you guys going to the spring fling on Friday?” McQuaid asked, attempting a show of peace.

“Wait, that's this week?” Emaline asked incredulously.

“Yes. The theme is ‘Arabian Nights’,” he replied.

Kate smiled slyly towards Emaline, but turned away before the other girl could notice.

“I'm only going if I can get a date,” Leslie said wistfully, resting her head on her hands.

“I’ll go! I love school dances,” Tyler said joyfully.

“On second thought…” the brunette girl trailed off.

Emaline laughed. “Middle school dances are great, you're not prepared for the battle zone that is a high school dance,” she said sarcastically.

“The battle zone? That's pretty ominous,” Luke said.

“It's all fun and games until you accidentally step on a used condom next to the kids getting drunk off Budweiser,” the blonde girl grumbled in return.

“Ew, that's so gross!” Leslie exclaimed.

“That is pretty gross,” Tyler agreed.

“Emaline, Kate, will you two be attending?” McQuaid asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow. Kate almost spat out her milk once she realized his implication.

“Um, I don't know sweetie- uh, I mean, Kate, if she wanted to go, or if you all go, or I guess some of the drama club…” Emaline sputtered, trying to save the moment, suddenly concerned that maybe her and Kate were being too obvious.

The three freshmen boys and two sophomore girls stared at the stuttering, blushing junior sitting in front of them.

“Yes! I'm…I'm going. I didn't go last year since…since Oliver didn't want to go,” she concluded.

Most everyone at the table accepted the response and turned their attention back to their lunches.

“Hey, um…I'll be right back,” Kate said, beckoning slightly under the table for Emaline to follow her before standing up and walking across the cafeteria.

“I'll…be right back as well,” she said a few moments after Kate left, flipping her hair and turning away.

Kate was waiting exactly where Emaline thought she would be, in their usual meeting spot on the stairs by the trophy case.

“What's up, babe?” the blonde asked as she swung open the double doors.

“Um, do you…do you wanna go to the spring fling with me?” Kate asked, quickly turning red.

Emaline grinned. “I thought you'd never ask,” she said jokingly, walking over to the other girl and throwing her arms around her, pulling her into an embrace.

“Yay! I can't wait,” Kate said excitedly, hugging her back tightly.

“Have you ever been to a dance?” the blonde asked, moving to take one of Kate’s hands in hers and began swaying back and forth.

Kate giggled. “No, I haven't. Only really danced the one time with you,” she responded.

Emaline gaped with mock surprise. “Just that one time? Damn, I’ll have to walk you through everything, we can start with dress shopping…”

“But I have a dress?” the brunette replied, bewildered.

The other girl took a deep breath. “Okay babe, now, don't take this the wrong way, I love your silver dress, but…” Emaline started, “it might be time for another one,” she concluded, giggling and leaning in to place a small kiss on Kate’s cheek.

“But I love it!” Kate protested.

Emaline stopped swaying and wrapped her arms around the girl reassuringly. “I do too! But first, taking you shopping is fun, and second, we should get dresses with a matching theme! It would be such a cute way to show everyone we’re…a thing,” she suggested happily.

Kate smiled, but the smile quickly morphed into concern. “Um…about that…” the brunette began.

“What is it, sweetie?” Emaline asked, ending the embrace and taking Kate’s hands in hers.

“Are we using this as an opportunity to go…public? I mean, I guess that is if we're actually dating. I've been meaning to ask, I assumed we were but I had no idea-”

Kate was cut off by Emaline moving forward and gently planting a kiss on her lips.

The girls both blushed and gazed at each other for a moment afterwards.

“Of course we are, Kate!” she said, grinning, then paused, “I mean…if you want to be,” she added sheepishly.

“Yes, I want to be,” Kate said, giggling.

“Okay. Good. A lot of things would suddenly be really awkward if you didn't want to be,” Emaline joked.

The brunette grinned. “I can't believe you're my official girlfriend, you're so…beautiful and perfect and smart…” she trailed off.

Emaline giggled, a wide grin spreading across her face as her inner joy seeped out. “Oh my god, you're so adorable, it's almost unreal,” she said, placing another kiss on her cheek.

“Um, do you want to go shopping now? I think the matching dress idea is really cute,” Kate said, blushing at the kiss.

“We have half of a school day left!” Emaline replied.

“Since when did that stop you?” her girlfriend asked, laughing as she thought of their last shopping adventure.

“You have a good point there,” the blonde conceded, “wanna go get our stuff and head out?”

Kate nodded, and the pair snuck out of the stairwell and returned to their lunch table.

“Kate! Where did you guys go?” Luke asked, suspicious.

“Um, we…”

“We’re ditching school to go dress shopping, later losers,” Emaline explained simply, shouldering her backpack and picking up her lunch tray.

“Can I come?” Leslie asked, hopeful.

“Uh, sure! If you're okay with skipping,” Kate said, since there was no way to politely turn her down.

“Have a good rest of your day,” Emaline said jokingly, waving at McQuaid in particular as she walked off.

Kate smiled warmly in Emaline’s direction as Leslie followed her, and was about to take her own leave before McQuaid grabbed her by the wrist.

“Hey! What do you-”

“I know your secret,” he blurted out.

Kate's jaw dropped slightly. “What?” she asked, bewildered and extremely concerned.

“Wait, what's happening?” Luke asked.

McQuaid only let go of her hand in response. “Nothing. It's nothing,” he said, embarrassed at his impulsiveness, “sorry, Kate.”

Kate sighed. “Remind me to pick this conversation back up later,” she said, angrily storming off to throw her trash away and meet up with her two friends.

 _“How does he even know? He doesn't, does he?”_ she thought, upset.

Emaline tilted her head when the fuming Kate reached them. “You okay, swe- I mean, Kate?” she asked, concerned.

“Yeah. Um…” she started, leaning in closer to her when Leslie was distracted, “McQuaid said he knew my…secret,” she said, eyes darting over to him.

The blonde’s face fell. “He couldn't mean-”

“I don't know. He cut himself off, but I'm gonna talk to him later,” Kate elaborated.

Emaline reached down and took one of Kate’s hands in hers. “We're gonna talk to him, okay? We're in this together, you don't have to go it alone,” she said reassuringly.

“Are you guys ready to go or what?” Leslie asked, slightly impatient but still cheerful.

Quickly, Emaline and Kate both collected themselves and put on fake smiles.

“Of course!” the blonde said happily.

With no other warning, she sneakily led the other two girls out the side door where there were no teachers posted.

“Gogogogogo! Principal alert!” Emaline whispered fiercely as she held the door open so Kate and Leslie could quickly dash out. Kate was more visibly nervous than the other two, since her father could become their jailer.

“Hey hey hey, where do you think you going?” Mr. Messner called out, waving to Emaline as he quickly drew closer.

She frantically yet subtly gestured to the two girls outside at the bottom of the stairs leading to the parking lot.

“Emaline Addario! What do you think you’re doing?” Ken asked in a curiously jovial tone after he reached her.

“Um…hey! I, uh, have a doctor’s appointment, and I’m running late for it, so I’m just trying to-“

“I hate to break it to you, but you have to go check out through the front office,” the principal said, laughing nervously. Kate and Leslie frantically tried to peer up and see what was going on at the top of the stairs. Emaline tried to gesture again to tell them to run under the stairs when Mr. Messner moved to look outside.

“Who is out there? Who…who were you just pantomiming to?” he asked, scanning the outside area.

“No one! No one, I was just trying to show you that my car is right there, and I’m running late, I’ll bring back a doctor’s note to prove it, I just really need to go,” Emaline said apologetically, practically pleading.

Mr. Messner took another look outside and sighed. “Alright, just go and get where you’re going. I expect to see that note tomorrow though,” he said, sounding tired as he finger gunned awkwardly.

Emaline gave a quick, grateful smile then dashed out the door and down the stairs leading to the parking lot.

“Hey guys, you’re all clear. Kate, be glad that your dad really doesn’t care that much about enforcing school rules,” the blonde joked. Leslie and Kate slowly emerged from their hiding spot.

“I love him, but he is kind of useless,” Kate agreed, laughing. Emaline gazed at her for a moment, smiling wide. Her girlfriend looked like she had a million things she wanted to say, but settled on simply smiling back.

“Are you guys ready to go shopping or what?” Leslie asked, her impatience growing as she looked back and forth between the two other girls.

“Oh! Yeah, of course,” Kaye replied, snapping out of her daze.

“To my car!” Emaline called triumphantly, waving her car keys in the air, leading the charge to the thrift store.

“And also…” she started, “anyone know how to forge a doctor’s note?”

 

 


	2. all the lights that lead us there are blinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emaline, Kate, and Leslie ditch school to go dress shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m baaaaack

“Do you think this color looks good on me?” Emaline asked, holding up a floor length midnight blue dress. 

“Everything looks good on you, so of course,” Kate answered. 

The blonde girl smirked. “Aww, thanks sweetie. Have you found anything yet?” she asked. 

“Um, there's this one…” her girlfriend started, pulling a light blue off-the-shoulder dress out from behind her. 

Emaline simply nodded her approval when they were interrupted by Leslie. 

“Guys! Are you gonna come try them on or just keep collecting them?” she called, peeking her head out of the curtain. 

The girlfriends blushed. “One second, be right over!” Emaline called back, quickly grabbing several other dresses from one spot on the nearest rack and handing half of them to Kate. The blonde grabbed her girlfriend’s arm and dashed off to the dressing room before she could protest the pile of dresses. 

“So…I tried on this yellow one first, thoughts?” Leslie asked once they were all safely inside. 

“Totally gorg on you!” Email me said approvingly, nodding as the other girl spun around. 

“Yeah! That’s definitely your color,” Kate affirmed. 

Leslie stopped spinning and looked closer in the mirror. “I'm just worried that the skirt makes me look fat,” she said, smoothing down the puffy, layered skirt for emphasis. 

“No, not at all! It's just the style,” Emaline reassured, moving over to arrange the knee-length tulle layers. 

Kate turned and began undressing while Emaline was distracted. She didn't mind her girlfriend looking at her, but it still made her feel slightly uncomfortable. 

After a moment, Leslie gave a deep sigh. “Can I tell you guys a secret?” she asked as Emaline was finishing pulling out the layers of the skirt. 

“Um, yeah, if you want to,” Kate replied, pulling on the first dress on her pile; a calf-length crimson gown with gold accents. 

“Yeah, and if it's something you need help with, we can try to give advice!” Emaline added, stepping back from Leslie and admiring her handiwork, “I'm assuming it's about a boy?”

Leslie nodded. “Yeah. So…I kind of have a crush on Tyler. And I was really hoping he would get the hint that I want him to ask me to the dance, but he hasn't,” she elaborated, a disappointed tone seeping into her voice.

“Aww, sweetie, I'm sure he's just oblivious, he doesn't mean anything by it,” Emaline offered. 

“Yeah, boys can be dumb,” Kate grumbled as her girlfriend helped her zip up the red dress.

Leslie sighed. “Yeah. Maybe…maybe I could ask him?” she said, unsurely. 

“Of course!” Kate encouraged, moving over to look at herself in the mirror. 

“Yeah! Screw gender roles, go get your man,” Emaline added, grinning and shimmying into a short rose colored dress adorned with lace. 

“But what if he doesn't like that? What if he turns me down because I'm being too forward? If there's anything I hate, it's being perceived in a negative light,” Leslie said matter-of-factly, still staring at herself in the mirror.  

“I don't think he'd care if you were the one to ask him, he'd be pretty lucky to go with you. Regardless of who asks who,” the blonde assured, walking over and turning so Kate could zip up her dress. 

“I think you're right. But I've never done anything like that before!” the brunette whined. 

“Well…I guess we could help you figure out a way to do it so you can just…get it over with. He’ll definitely say yes, so basically anything would do the trick,” Kate suggested, clearly a tired of the subject already. 

Leslie was about to respond when she turned to the other girls and gasped. “Oh my god, you guys look so great! Emaline especially, that dress looks so good on you,” she exclaimed. 

Emaline giggled. “Thanks, Les.”

“She's not wrong,” Kate mumbled, smirking. 

Her girlfriend gave a slightly suggestive smile. “Thanks, sweetie. Here, you should try on this one…” she said, running over to the pile of dresses and plucking out the sparkly blue dress Kate had first showed her.

“I'll try on my blue one too,” Emaline said, lifting her hair up and prompting Kate to unzip the dress she currently had on. 

Leslie stood and stared at the pair for a moment as they blushed and unzipped each other’s dresses, giggling and glancing back and forth as they pulled up the garments. 

“Are you guys like…actually dykes?” she asked suddenly, bewildered. 

The question caught Kate and Emaline off guard, both of them slowly turning to look up at their friend. 

“Um, why would you think-” Kate began, sputtering. 

“Yes! Uh, yes we are…lesbians,” Emaline interjected, lightly correcting Leslie’s terminology. 

Kate’s face burned as she glanced towards Emaline, Leslie squinting and eyeing them suspiciously. 

“And you're in lesbians with each other?” she added. 

Kate sighed. “Yes. We're dating,” she confirmed. 

Leslie smiled. “That's cute. I kinda thought you guys had something going on, but I didn't want to offend you by asking,” she said. 

Emaline grinned. “So I guess we are being a little more obvious than we thought, huh,” she said, elbowing Kate. 

Kate smiled back. “Yeah, I guess so,” she replied, slightly nervous. 

“I wouldn't worry about anyone else finding out, the boys are clueless, and they're your only other friends, anyway,” Leslie reassured.

Kate only nodded, grimacing slightly as she finished pulling up the silky garment. Her girlfriend came behind her and zipped it up, stepping back to admire Kate afterwards. 

“Wow,” Emaline said simply, only able to conjure the single word. 

Leslie giggled and stepped over to zip up Emaline’s dress as Kate gazed at herself in the mirror. 

“You both look beautiful. I wish I was as pretty as you guys,” the brunette said wistfully, giving a small sigh. 

Emaline gave an empathetic smile. “Oh, Leslie! You’re so pretty, I don’t think you realize it yet. But you are!” she said, pulling the girl close to her so all three of the friends could see themselves in the mirror. 

“Yeah. We’re actually like, really pretty,” Kate said in an extremely surprised tone. 

Her girlfriend laughed, letting go of Leslie and leaning down to Kate to plant a kiss on her cheek. “Yeah. We actually are,” she affirmed. 

“Guys. We’re gonna rule this Homecoming,” Leslie said, finally grinning at her reflection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this short little uodate, life is crazy right now so I haven’t been able to write as much as I’d like to, so I’m getting back into it slowly in whatever little ways I can. leave a comment with all of your thoughts and feelings, hopefully I’ll have another update in sooner than 3 months!!

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave any thoughts, feelings, critiscm, and maybe prompts for the future in the comments below!! I want to write a million Kemaline things so pls give me your ideas if you have any you want to see someone else write!! thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed!! an update should be coming soon, but I make no promises with band camp starting soon


End file.
